


Son Et Lumiere

by BloodyTuesday



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is a soundie, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is the lights guy, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro is a stage manager, Theatre AU, adam is a physiotherapist, tech au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyTuesday/pseuds/BloodyTuesday
Summary: Son Et Lumiere - French: Sound and Light showKeith just finished university and lost his job. Trying to find a theatre job when you use to be an acting and sound prodigy shouldn't be this hard. Until his adoptive brother Shiro and his partner Adam decide to offer him a job after they bump into him after he was kicked out of the Shirogane household three years ago. Everything fine. He has a job now and his family is kind of together...but who the heck is this lighting design and operator guy who looks like Taylor but says his name is Lance? And why does he hate him so much?





	Son Et Lumiere

Keith sighed as he washed his body under the gym shower. Lately he’d been trying to get a routine together to make his mind slow down and relax – after being fired from his job working as a mechanic for a cheap company – The Garrison…or what is The Galra?  - that allowed students to gain experience and offered to pay for their student’s loans as an excuse to give the students a smaller than normal pay check each week. The company apparently found out that Keith was not actually taking the engineering course anymore and had dropped into Theatre Arts instead, causing him to be fired. Luckily though, Keith graduated before they cut him off so he didn’t have to pay for any of his university fees. How anyone knew about his job was a mystery to Keith, as he rarely talked to anyone in the class.  instead of waking up, going to university and then work, Keith’s routine after graduating had changed. His new routine consisted of waking up, going to the gym, showering at the gym so that he didn’t have to pay too much for a water bill, and trying to find work so that he can still support himself in his dingy one-bedroom apartment – that he had missed the most recent payment on. Luckily, Keith had decided to pay for a full 12 months at the gym after the start of the year and still had 2 months left on his membership, so he could luckily afford to still attend the gym.  But dropping out of an engineering course to start majoring in Theatre Arts and minoring in random science units seemed to have caused more issues that he wanted and made it a bit more difficult for him to obtain a job.

Keith leant forward and allowed the water to flow down his back and tried to calm his aching muscles. Normally the ache would feel good to him but lately, the ache reminded him of the fact that he didn’t have anything going for him. In university, he was seen as a prodigy when it came to his acting and he had been given many roles to play main characters in student performances and majors alike. But he was viewed as somewhat magical when he was behind the sound desk, creating sounds or editing them with the right pitch for a production. But since university ended, no one has called or message him asking if he wanted to try to do sound for show or if he wanted to perform in a show. Though, he guessed that’s what happens when your only interaction with people is rehearsals, performances, classes, and getting drunk and partying at after parties. Keith was never the type of person to go out of his way to bother another person to hang out, as he had a history of trying to do so and being laughed at or ignored. He wanted to save himself the hassle. But it seemed that saving himself the hassle meant that no one wanted to be around him after he left university.

Turning the shower off, Keith wrapped his towel around his waist and started to dry himself. Thankfully his gym had separated bathrooms that allowed one person to lock the door and didn’t have a joint area. Staring at himself in the mirror, Keith sighed as he took in his face. The same weird pale skin, his odd dark blue but purple eyes, the scar on his face that he got when he was younger. Everything about himself was odd. But people use to enjoy that, especially in a theatre atmosphere. But Keith didn’t know how to act around people. All his life, he’d been ignored and pushed aside by his old foster homes as his parents died when he was younger – heck, even the one foster home that loved him kicked him out as soon as he was 21. After he came out as gay. Keith shuddered as he remembered the conversation and the look that he received from his parents and his adoptive brother. Shiro has such a blank look on his face while his adoptive parents seemed to glance awkwardly at each other and didn’t respond to his comment – until a couple weeks later when they told him that it was better for them all if he moved out as he was finally of age. Still, he moved out and managed to find a home but he still questioned if him coming out was the reason for being kicked out, as his adoptive brother was 26 and still lived with them – though he had been in an accident that have caused him to lose his arm and his other fine motor skills along with it.

 _‘Shiro…’_ Keith shook his head to try to stop himself from thinking about his adoptive brother and his old family. _‘They don’t care about you. They don’t. They kicked you out, stop thinking about them. They haven’t even tried to contract you in the last couple of years. Just stop.’_

Grabbing his clothing and trying not to look at the slight scars that littered his body from years of having to protect himself from others, Keith started to dress himself. First his black shirt, then his skinny jeans, then his combat boots, and finally his red crop jacket. Nodding at himself, Keith quickly threw his sweaty gym clothes into his gym bag and exited the bathroom, and waved towards the worker that has loitering near the bathrooms.

_‘Maybe if I keep walking, he’ll ignore me.’_

Keith kept his back straight and tried to ignore the worker that was trying to chat him up as he walked towards the door. The worker reached out and tried to grab Keith’s arm to stop him, causing Keith to lean his arm back and bump into someone who had walked behind him.

Jumping back, Keith squared himself and aimed a small glare towards the man in front of him before turning around to apologise, only to pause as he took in the appearance of the man in front of him.  

Broad shoulders – broader than he remembered -, huge muscles – he can work out now? - , a scar over his nose, an undercut that seemed more white than black now, a new shiny looking prosthetic arm…

‘ _Shiro…_ ’

Shaking himself, Keith muttered a small apology at Shiro and then continued on his way, almost bashing into the worker who still tried to get his attention.

_’You sleep with a guy once and you end up being followed by him while at the gym and bash into your adoptive brother who you haven’t seen in ages….wait that shouldn’t be something that sounds normal to me’._

Shaking his head as he exited the gym, Keith tried to rush towards his bike as he heard the door to the gym open behind him. Before Shiro could reach him, Keith kicked up the stand on his bike and drove off as quickly as he could. He felt the brush of the wind wiping his hair and felt himself calm down. After an hour of driving, he finally decided to head back to his apartment.

Keith sighed as he walked up the stairs and slammed the door open to his apartment.

_‘Was that actually Shiro?’_

Shaking his head, Keith sighed as he pulled out a can of cider and slumped over his couch.

Keith bit his lip as he cracked open the can and threw his head back as he downed half of the alcohol. Feeling his face flush, Keith tried to piece together his life.

_‘Hopefully Shiro won’t try to find me….’_

Sighing, Keith downed the rest of the alcohol, and curled into the couch.

Feeling himself slowly start to fall asleep, Keith thought on last thing.

‘ _He looks happier…_ ’

 

Keith jumped up off the couch as he heard his alarm go off.

Walking over towards it, Keith switched it off and began to repack his bag while he threw his dirty gym clothes in the wash and pulled out the dried clothes from the dryer and threw them into his bag.

As the clothes went around the machine, Keith slowly pulled out some eggs, meat, and tomatoes and began making himself some scrambled eggs. Watching it cook in the microwave, Keith slowly noticed the pitter pattering of his pet cat.

“Hey, Red. You hungry?”

Hearing a meow in return, Keith stared at the black with red paws before he nodded to himself and went to find a can of cat food or a bag of biscuits. Seeing nothing, Keith sighed.

“I’ll have to go to the shops. Sorry, Red.”

Red just purred as he walked around Keith’s legs, nudging him – only for him to run away when the microwave started to beep.

Shaking his head and smiling slightly at his cat’s behavior, Keith pulled the finished scrambled eggs from the microwave and ate it quickly. After he was done, he set the plate into the sink and called out to Red.

“I’ll be back soon! Don’t let anyone in.” Keith laughed at his joke as Red seemed to reply with a short purr and shake of the head.

As he exited his apartment and building, Keith let his mind wander as he found his bike and drove towards the corner store.

Keith sighed as he entered the corner store, hearing the familiar beeping as it showed the workers that someone else had entered. Keith picked up a basket, before making a b-line for the cat food. Pulling his phone out, Keith checked his balance and slightly grimaced.

_‘It’s enough for now…but if I keep using too much, I’ll be broke sooner.’_

Keith picked up the expensive cat food and biscuits before he walked over towards the noodle section. He picked up some instant $1 noodles and pasta sachets, before walking to the dairy isle and picking out some lactose free milk and cheese. Nodding to himself, he quickly picked up a bottle of orange juice and some cola before he headed towards the cashier.

The cashier smiled and seemed to be trying to get to know Keith, but Keith just nodded and ignored the woman. As he left, Keith was the woman’s face drop as she complained to her co-worker.

“He didn’t even smile!”

“Your job isn’t to hit on random people, Nyma! Stop complaining.”

Keith witnessed the woman sulk before he quickly walked towards his bike, only to see a familiar man standing in front of it.

‘ _The fuck…?_ ’

‘ _Just keep going. He won’t notice it’s you, you can just walk around him or something. Go all stealth like when you were kids. He probably won’t notice you. I mean, there must be so many people in the world who have a scar on their cheek like mine, right? There must be loads of people with a bike like mine…_ ’

Keith repeated words over and over in his head as he tried to walk over to his bike, trying to appear nonchalant as Shiro seemed to be glancing around looking for someone. As Shiro looked away from the bike, Keith straddled his new black and purple Kawasaki Z650 and quickly tried to strap on his dark purple helmet. Before he could clip it on properly, Keith jumped as he felt a hard hand land on his shoulder.

Turning around slightly, Keith looked into the eyes of his adoptive brother. The other man seemed to stare at Keith with a small smile, but Keith could read the hidden emotions that sprayed across Shiro’s face.

_‘Why does he look so worried?’_

Before Keith could say anything, he was pulled from his motorbike – which luckily didn’t rock and fall over as Keith’s weight was rocked from it – and pulled Keith into a hug. Keith tensed as his old adoptive brother held him in his arms and seemed to be whispering things into his head.

Slowly pulling himself away, Keith glanced up at his adoptive brother.

“Keith…It’s been so long! How have you been, how are things? How’s university?” Keith stared at the smile that lit up Shiro’s face as he kept talking.

 _‘Stop. Just Stop. You Don’t care.’_ Keith pushed himself away from Shiro and took in the sadness that passed over the other man’s happy expression.

“No. Stop.  Keith, I-” Before Shiro could speak again, Keith squared his shoulders and turned to straddle his bike again, only to here Shiro’s voice softly call out.

“I- I’m sorry, Keith. I didn’t know what to do…You have to understand, I relied so much on Mum and Dad after the accident and I didn’t want to…they…. I came out after you.” Hearing, this, Keith paused and stared at Shiro with wide eyes. “Yeah, I even found a boyfriend who wanted to date this.” He gestured to himself causing Keith to roll his eyes. “But they kicked me out too. I tried to find you, I swear! I moved here and saw one of the posters for the show you were in September, so I tried to find you! I even called up your university, and they mentioned your work so I called them and asked about you, but they said you weren’t in the course you were in an-”

“It was you!?” At Keith’s scream, people around the area seemed to turn and stare at the two before walking away and shaking their heads.

“What..?”

“I was fired from my job because they found out I wasn’t doing the engineering course anymore! If I didn’t graduate right before they found out, I would’ve been kicked out of university and would’ve had nothing to show for it!”

“Keith…I’m sorry, I didn’t know!” Shiro begged slightly, as he made a slight step towards Keith. As he did, Keith noticed the man standing behind Shiro. He had tan skin, light hair, and his glasses sat perfectly on his face. The man seemed to watch the interaction with concern. Keith’s mood shifted quickly as he saw the man edge slightly closer to Shiro – or as close as he could without hearing everything that was being discussed.

“Shiro…who’s that?” Keith gestured towards the man behind Shiro. Glancing back, Keith noticed that a small blush started to appear on his adoptive brothers’ cheeks.

“Uh…that’s….Adam.” Shiro waved his hand towards Adam and slowly, Adam walked closer to the two and placed his hand into Shiro’s extended one. “He’s…He was my physiotherapist after Mum and Dad kicked you out…and….we got closer….after I came out and they kicked me out…Adam’s been helping me learn how to control my arm properly and I’ve been doing so many things with it, Keith. I care about him a lot…He’s my boyfriend.”

Keith stared at his brother for a while as he took in Shiro’s and Adam’s face.

_‘They kicked Shiro out too? But he’s their actual son? Wait, Boyfriend? Shiro has a partner…?’_

Shaking his head, Keith sprung forward and wrapped his arms around Shiro.

“I missed you, Shiro.” Keith smiled as he felt Shiro’s arm wrap around him. Opening an eye, Keith looked to the side to see Adam staring at the two with a small smile. Sighing, Keith gestured for Adam to join the hug. Keith heard Shiro let out a small gasp and Adam smiled as he wrapped his arms around Shiro and Keith.

After the hug had ended, Keith leveled a slight glare at his brother.

“Don’t think that just because you have a cool new boyfriend and stuff, I’m going to be nice.”

Keith noticed Shiro’s mood rise as he smiled at Keith.

Adam looked at Keith and held out his hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Keith.”

Keith nodded and shook Adam’s hand, noticing how soft the shake was.

Turning to Shiro, Keith smiled slightly before he turned towards his bike.

“Wait! Keith…Do you want to get lunch with us?” Before Keith could decline, Shiro smiled. “Our treat?”

Looking between Adam and Shiro, Keith looked at his bags.

“I would but…I came to get food for my cat…” Chewing his bottom lip, Keith’s stared at his brother.

“Well, we can follow you, if you want? And then we can all go in our car?”

Thinking it over Keith smiled and nodded, before he flung a leg over his bike and secured the bags in the back of his bike.

“Is that…safe?”

Keith smirked at his brother before winking.

“When did I ever try to be safe?”

“Keith…” Shiro started, before he looked at his arm and away.

Seeing the movement, Keith dropped his head and sighed.  

“How about you follow me, and I put the bags in your car?”

Seeing Shiro and Adam perk up made Keith smile slightly, before he schooled his emotions.

Gesturing towards Shiro in a shooing motion, Keith watched as Adam and Shiro grabbed his bags and wandered towards a black SUV. Watching the car drive towards him, Keith nodded before he revved his car and sped off towards his house – at a speed that Shiro could follow him closely at.

Pulling up to his apartment, Keith sighed as he felt the impending judgement that Shiro would throw at him as he looked up at his complex. He watched as Shiro parked his car in the bay behind his and watched as both men stared up and the complex and at Keith in shock.

“What? I was basically a broke university kid, what else could I afford?” Seeing Shiro nod slightly, Keith opened the back door to their car and pulled out his bags before nodding towards the building and entering.

As they walked up the steps, Keith tried to ignore the fact that the floors were tinted weird colours and the walls looked like they would break any minute. He never thought of these things before but for some reason, having Shiro and Adam inside his apartment complex made him over think.

Putting his key into door, Keith slowly entered and placed his bags on the bench, took out a can of cat food as Shiro and Adam entered and closed the door, and walked over to the cutlery draw and pulled out a plain silver spoon before opening up the can. Hearing the can open caused Red to bolt out of the other room and he stopped right in front of Keith. Smiling, Keith bent down and fed the cat, and walked towards his sink and placed the spoon in after washing it, before he turned towards Shiro and Adam.

“So this is your place?” Keith nodded at Shiro’s question as he watched the other men taking it in.

“Are…are you able to afford it after being…fired?” Adam asked, staring at Keith.

Sighing, Keith shook his head.

“If I don’t get a job soon, I’ll lose it. But there’s not much that a degree in theatre arts can get you, right?” Laughing slightly, Keith stopped when the other men didn’t join in.

Looking at Shiro, Keith noticed a slight glimmer in the man’s eyes.

“Theatre Arts? Like acting?”

Keith rolled his eyes before nodding.

_‘I guess even Theatre is a negative thing…’_

” That’s So good!” Keith jumped at Adam exclamation. “You didn’t tell me that!”

Adam was staring at Shiro with a jokingly angry look as Shiro shrugged his shoulders.

“Shiro, you didn’t tell him either!” Seeing Keith’s confused expression, Shiro smiled before he explained.

“I’m kind of stage managing a show for a friend of mine and he’s actually…looking for some people to help with teching.” Keith’s eyebrows raised and he looked at his brother. Taking in Shiro’s nervous posture, he smiled.

“So, first time stage managing outside of the course?”

“Actually I haven’t studied a theatre degree…they just said since I’m a friend, I can try it out.”

Keith stared with wide eyes as Shiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“What kind of tech help do you need?” Keith questioned, as he sized his brother up.

“Well, you wouldn’t happen to be good at sound design and operation, would you?”

Keith nodded at Shiro before gesturing for them to follow him.  He lead them to his room as he clicked the light on and pointed to a row of posters that were plastered across his walls.

“These are all shows I did sound for.”

Shiro and Adam’s eyes widened as they took in the many posters on the wall.

“Wait, you did the sound for the ‘Midsummers night scream’ they did last year?” Keith nodded at Shiro’s question as Adam’s stared.

“It was pretty simple. But so many cues.”  
Shiro seemed to nod to himself before turning to Keith with a smile.

“I think I’ve seen enough.” Before Keith could react, Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and smiled as the smaller man struggled.

“Welcome to the Castle of Lions Theatre Company!”

Keith smiled as he was let go, before Adam announced that it was time for them to go out for a celebratory drink.

As Keith quickly wandered into his room to change into a different jacket and say goodbye to Red, he stopped as Shiro called out to him from the kitchen.

“Oh, by the way! Someone in your class may be doing sound for us! His name is Lance, ever heard of him?”

Keith tried to search his brain for who it could be. He remembered James, Hunk, Pidge, Lotor, Allura, Taylor…but no Lance?

Shrugging, He called out to Shiro as he came into the kitchen.

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

Seeing the slightly confused faces on Shiro and Adam, Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Who do you remember.”

As Keith rattled of the list, as he got to the last one, a shot of recognition went through both Shiro and Adam’s faces. Suddenly, Keith watched as his brother and his brother’s boyfriend started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing. I sent an email to the company and they can’t wait to see you on Monday. I’ll send the address, now let’s go get that drink!”

Keith led his brother and Adam out of the complex and followed them towards their car. After he sat down in the back seat, Keith couldn’t help but over hear his brother’s laughter.

“He----Taylor-----Lance----Oh my god-----So funny----”

Seeing Adam laugh to and shake his head, Keith folded his arms as he felt himself start to get self-conscious.

_‘What have I missed? What’s so funny?’_

Before he could wallow in pity more, Adam opened the car door and waited for Shiro to enter before he pulled away and drove them towards their favourite club – Altea.

As they entered the club, Keith wandered towards the bar as Shiro and Adam talked with the bartender. He was a man with orange hair and a orange moustache, and he smiled brightly at Shiro and Adam, before turning confused eyes to Keith.

Turning towards Keith, Shiro began the introductions.

“Coran, this is my brother Keith. He’s doing the sound for your production.”

Keith’s eyebrow raised up slightly as he took in the appearance of the older man again.

“You’re the director?”

Seeing the man chuckle and shake his head, Keith’s eyebrow raised again as he looked between the amused faces of the men.

“Coran is the production manager, he owns the building and this bar.”

Keith stared at the other man before putting a hand out and offering it for a handshake. The shake was hard and strong, and Keith noticed the man smile at him from his place behind the bar.

“Well, Keith! It’ll be great to have you on board. We can continue this on Monday! Now what’ll it be, lads?”

Keith watched as Shiro ordered them a round of Jacks and Cola and smiled at his brother.

_‘Maybe things are starting to get better?’_


End file.
